Wonder Woman/Diana
The Amazon Princess as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayal Wonder Woman is almost always portrayed as her DCAU self. Powers Wonder Woman appears to have all the abilities of Superman except for his laser vision and super hearing, but she is shown to be strong enough to go toe to toe with him. Weaknesses While not having a specific weakness, Diana can be killed if she doesn't deflect a bullet. History Justice Evolution Two Earths Following the arrival of the second Earth, Wonder Woman went with Superman, Batman, Flash, and J'onn to investigate that Earth. Wonder Woman took a dislike to Jim when he critiqued Superman's experienced. Wonder Woman then agreed that the older X-Men could help them in their investigations, but the young members were "out of practice", particularly Jim. She then went with the others to New Genesis when it was attacked by a controlled version of Superboy and Raven, along with two controlled X-Men, Charles Xavier and Jean Grey. Wonder Woman then meets Wolverine when he arrives with the Titans and the remaining X-Men, who calls her a kid. Wonder Woman assisted in fighting Raven, but she was knocked out by a gas Raven created. She recovered after the heroes were restored, and she went to the Mansion to await Darkseid's next move. Knowing the Team Wonder Woman later asked what the plan to save the two Earths was. In the Watchtower, she restrained Superman when Darkseid appeared and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse. Twilight Wonder Woman was shocked that Superman would let Apokolips be destroyed. After Superman was convinced to help the others, Wonder Woman went to Batman's team to New Genesis to receive help from Orion. She then questioned the fact that Orion was Darkseid's son and yet lived on New Genesis. When a giant worm-like creature called a Henothin arrives, Wonder Woman attempts to save Batman before being knocked back when Batman saves himself. She's then caught by Wolverine, but she's more interested in Batman's status. She then wraps her lasso around the Henothin's mouth when it breaks free and nearly eats Wonder Woman when she's saved by Jim. She then questioned Jim nicknaming Jean Glinda. She then retreats with Forger. When she learns that Orion and the New Gods live on a floating island, she flies Batman up. Wonder Woman then commented how New Genesis' grandeur even outshines Themyscera. She then meets Lightray and charges after him when he slaps her butt and flies off. She then captures Lightray after Batman and Robin wrap him up in their capes. Wonder Woman then assures Lightray that they won't hurt him when Orion arrives. Wonder Woman and the others manage to explain what's going on on Apokolips to Orion. She then explains the situation to High Father when they meet up with him. Wonder Woman then explained that Superman wants help stopping Brainiac instead of starting a war. She then hears that High Father must confer with the Source before making a choice. When Orion prepares to leave anyway, Wonder Woman points out that High Father told him to stay. When he leaves, Wonder Woman follows him with Batman and Jim. Wonder Woman was then shocked when she saw that Darkseid was in an asteroid shaped like Brainiac's head. Wonder Woman then arrives and assists Rogue in fighting copies of Brainiac until several more drones arrive. Wonder Woman then held Batman as they escaped the core once it started to self-destruct. Wonder Woman was then the first to notice that Superman wasn't there. Wonder Woman then hopes that Batman knows what he's doing when he goes off to get Superman and Superboy, who flew off to save Superman, back. She then arrives on New Genesis when Brainiac explodes, taking Darkseid with him, just as Superboy, Superman, and Batman returns. Tabula Rasa Wonder Woman later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Wonder Woman then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Wonder Woman orders Liger to the Mansion. She then slapped Liger when he shouted back at her, calling her outfit the American flag in underwear form. When Jim follows Logan's request to go back to the Mansion, Wonder Woman comments that Liger has a mouth on him and councils Wolverine that Liger should learn manners if he doesn't want to get in trouble. Wonder Woman then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Wonder Woman then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Wonder Woman is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Wonder Woman voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Wonder Woman then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Wonder Woman then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream Before going to Stryker's Island to stop a mass break out which involves several supervillains, Wonder Woman asked about J'onn before he woke up from his nap. Wonder Woman went with Starfire, Blackfire, Terra, Jean, Shadowcat and X-23 to catch Mystique. When Mystique split into several versions of herself and fought the heroes, Wonder Woman fought Mystique herself. Wonder Woman remained silent when Mystique taunted about Wonder Woman being lonely without men. Once the other heroes defeat the other Mystiques, Wonder Woman defeats Mystique with a single punch. Wonder Woman then apologized to Liger for underestimating him. Wonder Woman then shifted to fighting Grundy with J'onn, Superman, and Superboy. When Grundy attacks Gambit, Wonder Woman stops him and flips him on his back. After that, all other villains were defeated, and Wonder Woman went to bed. Wonder Woman is trapped in a nightmare where Hades had killed everyone on Themyscira. Dr. Destiny then appeared and blamed Wonder Woman for the death of her mother. He then convinces Wonder Woman that she deserves to die, so she pulls out a sword and prepares to kill herself when J'onn stops her. When J'onn reveals that she's in an illusion, Wonder Woman looks around, and the dream fades away. Wonder Woman then punches Dr. Destiny away. Wonder Woman then helps encourage Superman out of his nightmare and fought of Dr. Destiny in Green Lantern's nightmare. Wonder Woman then tries to help Flash before she's frozen by his nightmare until he slows himself down. Wonder Woman then holds Dr. Destiny off from the others until Batman defeats him. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The child version of Wonder Woman. She helps dig, and she's the group optimist about situations. When she saw that someone or something was in their house, she believed that it could be LeFey. After entering, she noticed that the windows had been washed and found the dishes cleaned and in the cupboard. She was also about to taste an unknown liquid from a pot before Batboy stopped her. She also exclaimed "sweet Hera" after Superboy sneezed and asked that they pardoned her french. Wonder Girl then introduced herself to Starfire when they found her and agreed that she could stay. Wonder Girl when to wash up as she figured that Starfire had their best interests at heart and washed up with the others. After forcing Batboy to wash, Wonder Girl remarked that Bruce looked cute before running inside when supper was ready. During a song and dance the children were doing for Starfire, Wonder Girl sung about how she'd washed her feet that day and couldn't do a thing with them. After that, Wonder Girl asked for a love story from Starfire, and as Starfire told about how she'd met Robin, Wonder Girl pulled Batboy to the others to listen. After letting Starfire use their beds, Wonder Girl slept on top of a drawer. A few days later, Wonder Girl began to make googily eyes at Bruce, inspired by Starfire's story, and referred to him as such. When she left to get more diamonds, she helped Raven along. When they got to the mine, several animals attacked, and Wonder Girl was caught by a stag's antlers and kept yelling for it to go away. After learning that Blackfire may have Starfire, Wonder Girl asked what they should do, and she flew off to the cabin to save her. When Wonder Girl arrived at the house, she saw Blackfire leave and learned from Superboy that Starfire was lifeless on the floor. She then chased after Blackfire until she started attacking. After hiding in the cave, Wonder Girl scolded Raven for calling John's idea stupid and went with Clark, John, and Raven to attack Blackfire from behind, and once Batboy bound her up, Wonder Girl pushed her crown over her eyes to stop her from firing any eye beams. After she's sent to limbo by Etrigan, Wonder Girl goes back to the house to mourn Starfire. After setting Starfire on the table and taking off her tiara in respect, she cried until Batboy comforted her, and she comforted him in return. When Starfire was awoken by Robin, she readily agreed to go with them to Jump City when they asked. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Amazons Category:Royal House of Themyscira Category:Waynes